ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Beyond Evolution
One year after the end of Apocalypse, the X-Men run into some new enemies known as the Inner Circle Club, led by Sebastian Shaw, who Professor X had encounters with before. Premieres August 18, 2012 Characters *X-Men: **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Kirby Morrow:Canada, Rino Romano: US) (age: 19) **Jean Grey (Voiced by Venus Terzo:Canada, Cree Summer:US) (age: 19) **Evan Daniels/Spyke (Voiced by Neil Denis:Canada, Bumper Robinson:US) (age: 16) **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Voiced by Scott McNeil:Canada, Steven Blum:US) (age: 81) **Ororo Munroe/Storm (Voiced by Kirsten Williamson:Canada, Whoopi Goldberg:US) (age: 33) **Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by Meghan Black:Canada, Ashley Johnson:US) (age: 19) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Michael Kopsa:Canada, Diedrich Bader:US) (age: 36) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara:Canada and US) (age: 16) **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Brad Swalie:Canada, James Sie:US) (age: 18) **Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Voiced by Rob Lowe) (age: 41) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Voiced by Andrew Francis:Canada, Will Friedle:US) (age: 17) **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by Michael Adamthwaite:Canada, Khary Payton:US) (age: 23) **Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by Mark Hildreth:Canada, Yuri Lowenthal:US) (age: 19) **Remy LeBeaou/Gambit (Voiced by Alessandro Juliani:Canada, Greg Cipes:US) (age: 23) **Professor Charles Xavier (Voiced by David Kaye) (age: 51) Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Voiced by Jim Byrnes: Canada, Daniel Riordan: US) (age: 47) **Maria Hill (Voiced by Katie Griffin both countries) (age: 36) **Daisy Johnson/Cory Sutter/Quake (Voiced by Mary Elizebeth McGlynn) (age: 14) - revealed to be Avalanche's sister *New Mutants: **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Voiced by Christopher Judge:Canada, Ron Perlman: U.S) (age: 66) **Sam Guthrie/Cannonball (Voiced by Bill Switzer: Canada, Jason Spisak) (age: 17) **Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla/Magma (Voiced by Alexandra Carter) (age: 17) **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee (Voiced by Chiara Zanni) (age: 15) **Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane (Voiced by Chantal Strand) (age: 15) **Jamie Madrox/Multiple (Voiced by David Kaye) (age: 14) **Ray Crisp/Berzerker (Voiced by Rick Jones who will replace Tony Sampson after his retirement) (age: 17) **Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot (Voiced by Michael Coleman) (age: 16) *Henry Pym/Ant-Man (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) (age: 18) *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Rino Romano) (age: 25, biologically 91) *Thor (Voiced by David Boat) (age: Immortal) *Illyana Rasputin/Magik (Voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara) (age: 17) *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) (age: 23) *Forge (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) (age: 19) *S.W.O.R.D.: **Abigail Brand (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) (Age: 28) *Excalibur: **Captain Britain (Voiced by Brian Dobson) (Age: 36) **Psylocke (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (Age: 47) **Meggan (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) (Age: 23) **Rachel Summers (Voiced by Chiara Zanni) (Age: 19) *Princess Lilandra (Voiced by Katie Griffin) (Age: 17) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Jason Marsden) (Age: 19) *Fantastic 4: **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) (Age: 38) **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by Nicole Sullivan) (Age: 36) **Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by Will Friedle) (Age: 24) **Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Clancy Brown) (Age: 43) *Dr. Stephen Strange (Voiced by Xander Berkley) (Age: 49) *Silver Surfer (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) (Age: 134 alien years) Secondary Characters *Edward Kelly (Voiced by Dale Wilson) (age: 50) - former principle, now Senator Kelly *Henry Gyrich (Voiced by Don Brown) (age: 47) *Bolivar Trask (Voiced by John Novak) (age: 38) *Odin (Voiced by Corey Burton) (age: Immortal) *Frigga (Voiced by Susan Blakeslee) (age: Immortal) *Warriors Three: **Fandral (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) (age: Immortal) **Hogun (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (age: Immortal) **Volstagg (Voiced by John Rys-Davies) (age: Immortal) *Lady Sif (Voiced by Olivia d'Abo) (age: Immortal) *Heimdall (Voiced by Kevin Grievoux ) (age: Immortal) *Carmen Pryde (Voiced by Lee Tockar) (age: 43) - revealed to be Kang's Minion! *Rebecca Pryde (Voiced by Jane Lynch) (age: 43) *Amanda Sefton (Voiced by Moneca Stori) (age: 17) *Jonathan Frees (Voiced by John Payne) (Age: 27) - now the new principle of Bayville High Villains *Inner Circle Club/Hellfire Club: - the main antagonists, they appeared as the main antagonists of season 1 **Sebastian Shaw/Black King (Voiced by David Warner) (age: 91, immortally 43) **Emma Frost/White Queen (Voiced by Bridgette Bako) (age: 36) **Azazel (Voiced by Miguel Fererr) (age: 45) **Janos Quested/Riptide (Voiced by Colin Murdock) (age: 29) **Angel Salvadore/Angel (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (age: 19) *Hellions: - students of the Inner Circe Club **James Proudstar/Thunderbird (Voiced by Phill Morris) (age: 45) **Jennifer Starvros/Roulette (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) (age: 32) **Sharon Smith/Catseye (Voiced by Crystal Scales) (age: 18) **Manuel de la Rocha/Empath (Voiced by Jim Meskimen) (age: 34) **Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid/Jetstream (Voiced by Oded Feher) (age: 52) **Maire-Ange Colbert/Tarot (Voiced by Ty Olson) (age: 14) *Apocalypse (Voiced by David Kaye) (Age: 5,001) - the main antagonist of the 4th and final season *The Marauders - second main antagonists **Nathaniel Essex/ Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Mark Hamill) (Age unknown) **Faruk/ Shadow King (Voiced by Alvin Sanders) (Age: 49) **Carl Lykos/Sauron (Voiced by Scott McNeil) (Age: 31) **Vertigo (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (Age: 25) **Arcade (Voiced by Alexander Polinsky) (Age 28) *Loki (Voiced by Marc Thompson) (Age: Immortal) - the main antagonist of Season 2 *Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (Age: Immortal) *Brotherhood of Mutants: **Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by Colleen Wheeler) (Age: 40) **Lance Alvers/Avalanche (Voiced by Christopher Grey) (Age: 19) - revealed to be Dominikos Johnson, the brother of Daisy Johnson (Quake) and the son of Mr. Hyde **Fred Dukes/Blob (Voiced by Michael Dobson) (Age: 18) **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Richard Ian Cox) (Age: 18) **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Kelly Sheridan) (Age: 19) **Todd Tolansky/Toad (Voiced by Noel Fisher: Canada, Jeff Bennett: US) (Age: 18) **St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by Michael Dobson) (Age: 23) *Max Von Scharf/Mad Thinker (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) (Age: 17) *Awesome Android (Voiced by Scott McNeil) (Age: 0) *Ultron (Voiced by Mark Hamill) (Age: 0) *HYDRA: **Red Skull (Voiced by Corey Burton) (Age: 60, biologically 126) **Andrea Von Strucker (Voiced by a woman) (Age: 32) **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (Age: 98) *Kang the Conqueror (Voiced by Jonathan Freeman) (Age: 43), After revealed to be the one that caused Kitty's mutation ends up stuff in a wall! *Onslaught (Voiced by Peter Stormare) (Age: 0) main antagonist of season 3! *Morgan La Fey (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) (Age: 39) *Jack O'Diamonds (Voiced by David Lodge) (Age: 27) *Emperor D'Ken (Voiced by Jim Byrnes) (Age: 37) *Deathbird (Voiced by Marina Stiris) (Age: 37) *Ronan the Accuser (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) (Age: 69) *Silver Samurai (Voiced by Eric Bauza) (Age: 49) *Nightmare (Voiced by Lee Tockar) (Age: Immortal) *Mojo (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) (Age: 75) *Mutant Liberation Front: **Stryfe (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) (Age: 48) ***Zero (Age: 0) **Tamara Kurtz/Dragoness (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) (Age: 34) **Michael McCain/Forearm (Voiced by Richard McGonagle) (Age: 45) **Kamikaze (Voiced by Kelly Hu) (Age: 29) **Pantu Hurageb/Reaper (Voiced by Jim Ward) (Age: 36) **Strobe (Voiced by Collin Murdock) (Age: 30) **Sumo (Voiced by George Takai) (Age: 28) **Heather Tucker/Tempo (Voiced by Pamela Aldon) (Age: 19) **Kristina Suggs/Thumbelina (Voiced by Kristian Wigg) (Age: 25) **Richard Gill/Wildside (Voiced by Troy Baker) (Age: 37) **Russell Collins/Rusty (Voiced by Dan Green) (Age: 47) Episodes Season 1 (A New Beginning): 2012 Season 2: 2013 Season 3: 2013 Season 4: 2014 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney shows Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure